


Defining the Shape of a Pear (Traduzione)

by QueenieCirilla



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bath Sex, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Biting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dildos, Dom/Top drop, First Time, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jaskier in a bath this time, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Pampering, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Talking, They are both soft, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Translation, Voice Kink, Wearing each other's clothing, idiots to lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieCirilla/pseuds/QueenieCirilla
Summary: Dopo le sfortunate conseguenze della “Legge della Sorpresa”, Geralt si ritira arrabbiato e frustrato nella sua stanza. A Jaskier viene in mente un’idea per aiutarlo."Dell'amore sappiamo poco.Con l'amore è come con una pera.La pera è dolce e ha una forma.Provate un po' a definire la forma della pera"- Jaskier/Dandelion/Ranuncolo, Il Tempo della Guerra
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	Defining the Shape of a Pear (Traduzione)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Defining the Shape of a Pear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459572) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Note dell’autrice: Basata principalmente sulla serie Netflix, con elementi di fondo appartenenti a libri e giochi. È pura oscenità, sei stato avvertito. Spero ti piaccia! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459572/chapters/56237293)  
> Disclaimer: nelle mie fanfic prendo i personaggi di Witcher dallo show, i libri e i giochi e li metto in un frullatore (selezionando e usando le caratteristiche che mi piacciono). Quindi Geralt è più loquace e più emotivamente aperto, mentre Jaskier è, beh, un disastro bisex.
> 
> Note della traduttrice (ovvero io): questa traduzione è stata autorizzata dalla predetta autrice, per cui non detengo i diritti sulla storia che è stata da me meramente tradotta ed eventualmente adattata solo quando strettamente necessario. Sia la storia originale che la traduzione sono state oggetto di beta-reading.

Capitolo 1

La spada di Geralt atterrò con un leggero tonfo sul letto dove egli l’aveva lanciata. Le maledizioni che borbottava sottovoce e il modo frustrato con cui si versava la birra da una brocca dipingevano chiaramente l’umore in cui lo strigo si trovava. Il tavolino rotondo traballò quando questo vi sbatté sopra la brocca, e prese un sano sorso di birra.

Seduto su uno dei due letti nella stanza, Jaskier sollevò un sopracciglio in attesa di uno sfogo da parte del witcher.

Era chiaro come il sole che la Legge della Sorpresa non si fosse rivelata ciò che Geralt aveva sperato. Anche se affermava di non credere nel destino, si era appena trovato inavvertitamente responsabile di un bambino non ancora nato. La rabbia e la frustrazione si diffondevano da ogni movimento e da ogni sbuffo di Geralt mentre questo percorreva la stanza che era stata data loro per la notte nel castello di Calanthe.

Poche ore prima che accadesse lo sfortunato evento, Geralt aveva detto di desiderare che nessuno avesse bisogno di lui. Pertanto, il Bambino della Sorpresa lo aveva colpito come un mostro che non era stato in grado di abbattere con la sua spada. Jaskier desiderava poter aiutare Geralt ad alleviare la sua angoscia in qualche modo. Dopotutto, non solo era stato lui quello che aveva avuto bisogno del witcher come sua guardia del corpo per la notte, ma era anche la persona che, in primo luogo, l’aveva trascinato al regale evento. E ora non aveva idea di come si sarebbe scusato. E se Geralt avesse deciso che era stata tutta colpa di Jaskier e gli avesse proibito di viaggiare al suo fianco d’ora in avanti?

Il pensiero fece colare un rivoletto di sudore freddo sulla schiena di Jaskier. Sapeva che in Geralt c’era più di quanto avesse notato nel momento in cui lo aveva visto. L’esterno duro era una maschera che indossava per allontanare tutti coloro che osavano avvicinarsi a lui. Jaskier era orgoglioso di essere riuscito a vedere oltre quella maschera e sperava che la fiducia che Geralt riponeva in lui non avrebbe vacillato dopo la serata che si era appena svolta.

Avrebbe comportato un enorme senso di perdita per Jaskier se gli fosse stato proibito di viaggiare al fianco di Geralt. Gli sarebbe mancato passare le serate accanto al fuoco nei boschi a parlare, rannicchiarsi di notte per riscaldarsi, o persino applicare un unguento alle ferite che Geralt si era procurato al termine dell’incarico...

Solo poche ore prima Geralt era tornato coperto di viscere di selkiemore con graffi e segni di denti sulla schiena e sul didietro, bisognoso dell’aiuto di Jaskier. Si era sentito come un vero, e l’unico, amico del witcher e si era assunto con piacere l'incarico. La sua mente andò alla deriva per un momento, ricordando il pomeriggio appena trascorso.

Con una pesante borsa piena di monete in mano, Geralt si diresse verso la stanza che si erano assicurati per la notte. Prima di seguire l’amico, Jaskier organizzò un bagno da preparare per il salvatore del villaggio. Con un cenno d’intesa, l’oste batté le mani per chiedere aiuto ed inoltre offrì gratuitamente il servizio.

“Nella mia borsa c'è un unguento alla camomilla” furono le prime parole pronunciate da Geralt quando Jaskier entrò nella stanza. Le sue spalle erano rivolte verso il bardo mentre si sporgeva con i palmi delle mani distesi su un tavolo nell’angolo della stanza. La puzza dei suoi vestiti raggiunse Jaskier ma non gli impedì di avvicinarsi. La borsa in questione era aperta ai piedi di Geralt e la pomata era facile da trovare in quanto la usavano abbastanza spesso. Ogni volta che Geralt veniva ferito durante i suoi incarichi in cui doveva uccidere i mostri, aveva bisogno della delicata applicazione della camomilla per facilitare il processo di guarigione.

“Non dovremmo aspettare che tu sia un po’ più pulito prima?”

“Posso farcela da solo se mi aiuti ad uscire da questi calzoni” sibilò Geralt.

“No, no, va bene. Lo farò” concordò Jaskier in fretta.

Geralt si tolse la maglietta sporca che ancora indossava e la gettò sul pavimento, sopra di una pila di vestiti, dove atterrò con uno splat bagnato. Jaskier fece una smorfia sia per il suono che per l'odore, a cui le sue narici si stavano lentamente abituando. Il tonfo di una cintura pesante che colpiva il pavimento disse a Jaskier che era tempo di fare ciò che aveva concordato.

Rimase in piedi dietro l’uomo più massiccio, sebbene non molto più alto, e ispezionò la sua schiena larga e muscolosa coperta di freschi e lunghi tagli. Era difficile dire se fossero fatti con denti o unghie affilati, poiché Geralt era sempre vago nelle descrizioni dei mostri su cui Jaskier non aveva mai messo gli occhi. A giudicare dal fatto che la creatura era acquatica e capace di inghiottire le navi, Jaskier era incline a pensare che quei segni fossero di denti. Diversi avevano squarciato la cute, facendo apparire le ferite come se fossero state inferte da una frusta brandita con furia. Era un sollievo sapere che il selkiemore aveva ottenuto ciò che meritava per aver fatto questo al Lupo Bianco.

“Perché non riesci a toglierti i pantaloni?” s’informò Jaskier, ispezionando l’ampia distesa di pelle davanti a lui, cercando ferite da taglio e le ferite più gravi.

“Fa male” ringhiò Geralt senza voltare la testa.

“Cosa? Il tuo culo?”

“Sì” La risposta arrivò a denti stretti e Jaskier non osò ribattere con un’arguta osservazione, per non venire scaraventato fuori dalla stanza.

“Procedo lentamente” disse, agganciando le dita nella cintura dei calzoni di Geralt. Con cautela, li fece scivolare via, andando a rivelare altri graffi dello stesso tipo sulla rotondità dei glutei di Geralt. Jaskier aveva già visto il suo amico nudo, ma la bellezza del suo corpo levigato non aveva mai smesso di stupirlo. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sapendo che non c'erano ferite gravi che minacciavano il benessere del suo amico. Geralt tirò fuori i calzoni dai piedi già nudi per lasciarli lanciare sul mucchio.

Senza dire una parola, Jaskier prese la fiala di vetro e la stappò con i denti. Dopo aver applicato una moderata quantità di unguento sulla mano, toccò per prima cosa la parte bassa della schiena di Geralt.

Un ringhio basso riempì la stanza, facendo sentire Jaskier come se si stesse prendendo cura di una bestia selvaggia. Seguendo le linee della cute ferita, le dita di Jaskier si spostarono sulla pelle tesa del sedere di Geralt. Sentì come se quello fosse il suo momento per ringhiare, ma con un’esigenza più feroce, mentre massaggiava delicatamente la camomilla su quel culo perfetto. L’improvvisa sensazione di strettezza datagli dai calzoni lo informava che gli piaceva giocare al guaritore un po’ di più di quanto gli fosse richiesto. Il suo corpo rispose con un'ondata di calore mentre continuava il suo compito, immaginando per tutto il tempo che gli fosse permesso di fare lo stesso ma in circostanze diverse. Avrebbe impastato il bel sedere, poi lenirlo con baci, leccando...

“No, no, non voltarti” strillò Jaskier, andando nel panico mentre Geralt iniziava a muoversi. Non voleva che venisse a conoscenza del suo inopportuno stato attuale. “Resta così per un momento, porterò una ciotola d’acqua prima il bagno sia pronto”

Frettolosamente, afferrò la pila di abiti sporchi e, tenendola di fronte al ventre, lasciò la stanza. Si imbatté in una ragazza carina con un ampio seno, la cui vista non aiutò ad alleviare la sua situazione.

“Vuoi questi lavati?” chiese con un accento locale. Chiaramente, faceva parte dello staff di quel posto.

“Uhh, sì, sì, per favore” riuscì a dire, con tono soffocato.

“Li prenderò io” Prese i vestiti, ma Jaskier insistette che li avrebbe portati lui.

Dopo aver depositato i vestiti nella zona lavanderia nel retro dell’edificio, Jaskier si lavò le mani e uscì fuori per una boccata d'aria fresca. Il sole era rosso mentre tramontava, una rotonda silhouette seducente simile a quella del culo che le sue mani stavano accarezzando fino a pochi istanti prima.

Jaskier si guardò intorno e, supponendo che tutti preferissero sorseggiare un drink dentro al locale piuttosto che vagare sul retro, allentò la corda che teneva su i suoi calzoni.

La schiena colpì il muro nel momento in cui si prese in mano l’erezione e dovette soffocare un gemito simile ad un guaito, in risposta sia al dolore alla schiena che al piacere del proprio tocco. Respirando affannosamente, mosse la mano con movimenti brevi e decisi, sentendo che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto tempo per finire. Dietro le palpebre chiuse, l'immagine del culo nudo di Geralt formava un quadro chiaro. In questa fantasia, il suo amico era sdraiato sul letto di fronte a lui, in attesa che Jaskier impastasse i suoi muscoli tesi dopo le attività giornaliera di uccisione di mostri. Jaskier immaginava di accarezzargli la schiena con le mani, proprio come aveva fatto qualche istante prima nella realtà, ma nella sua mente andò un po’ oltre, immergendo il dito indice tra le natiche di Geralt...

Jaskier si fece ancora più duro, mordendosi il labbro mentre la mano lavorava veloce per finalizzare il piacere. Spruzzi del suo seme caddero su un cespuglio vicino, decorandolo con l’evidenza della sua attrazione per il suo migliore amico.

Ricompostosi, Jaskier si rassettò i vestiti e si considerò pronto per tornare indietro e affrontare il mondo reale in cui Geralt era il suo amico molto eterosessuale ed emotivamente costipato.

Quando tornò nella stanza che condividevano, Geralt era già seduto in una vasca piena d’acqua. Ignorando il fatto che aveva dimenticato di afferrare una ciotola d’acqua come promesso, Jaskier si fermò ad osservarlo. Oh, come desiderava avere l'audacia di entrare in acqua con il witcher, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto smettere di sognare ad occhi aperti su eventi che non avrebbero mai avuto luogo.

Guardando Geralt, che camminava ancora per la stanza, Jaskier sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di smettere di sognare ad occhi aperti. Tuttavia, ciò su cui poteva concentrarsi ora era capire come aiutare il suo amico. Si lambiccò il cervello mentre lo strigo continuava a strappare via i vestiti che Jaskier gli aveva procurato per partecipare alla festa. Evidentemente, Geralt non aveva apprezzato la difficoltà che l’altro aveva incontrato nel trovare vestiti adatti alla sua struttura muscolosa. No, uno sguardo accigliato era ciò che Jaskier stava ricevendo, invece di ringraziamenti. La frustrazione con cui l’uomo più grande si stava spogliando non era dissimile dalla disperazione con cui Jaskier aveva raggiunto i suoi calzoni e alleviato il suo bisogno all’inizio della giornata.

“So cosa ti aiuterebbe!” Jaskier balzò in piedi e batté le mani, con un’idea in mente. Geralt bevve un altro sorso di birra e gli elargì una leggera occhiata, senza dire nulla, il che era abbastanza per Jaskier per farlo continuare a parlare. “Dovresti trovarti una donna” Annuì, orgoglioso del suo suggerimento.

“Non ho bisogno di una donna” replicò Geralt, la cui voce roboante indicava il suo essere né a sostegno né in opposizione all’idea, anche se le successive imprecazioni suggerirono che non era dell’umore giusto per una discussione. Jaskier fu in grado di leggere tra le bestemmie e i brontolii per scoprire il significato nascosto che il Witcher aveva in mente: Geralt non era tipo da relazione, ma non avrebbe detto di no a una buona scopata. 

“Vorrei chiarire allora: hai bisogno di una notte di piaceri succulenti, mani tenere su tutto il corpo, sussurri delicati all’orecchio, ma fuoco nelle lenzuola” Jaskier si voltò, agitando la mano come se stesse recitando una delle sue poesie. Scrivere una canzone sull’abilità di Geralt non sarebbe stata un’idea così orribile, anche se prima avrebbe bisogno di molte più ricerche sull’argomento.

Sentendo il discorso, Geralt si rivolse a lui con un’espressione ancora più tempestosa di prima e Jaskier continuò rapidamente, prima di ricevere un completo rifiuto. “Pensaci” Fece un gesto per comprendere l'intero Geralt. “Potrebbe aiutare con tutta la frustrazione che ti insegue. Voglio dire, guardami” Aprì le braccia e volteggiò in cerchio una volta. “Non sto borbottando o lanciando spade in giro”

“Non puoi nemmeno sollevare una spada” rispose, senza umorismo.

“Non è questo il punto” sospirò drammaticamente Jaskier.

“Solo perché ti fotti tutto ciò che si muove non significa che dovrei farlo anche io” sputò fuori Geralt, strappando l’ultimo pezzo di tessuto che gli copriva il busto, lasciandolo nudo e affannato.

“Oh, ahi! Quanto profondamente mi hai fatto male!” disse Jaskier con finto dolore, appoggiandogli un palmo sul petto. “Ti posso aiutare. Guarda” Si avvicinò di un passo, dimostrando così la sua determinazione ad aiutarlo. “Potremmo tornare nella sala da ballo, sono sicuro che ormai hanno ripreso a bere” indicò la porta attraverso la quale Geralt era entrato. “Tu puoi stare lì e in nessun caso aprire la bocca. Dimmi cosa stai cercando in anticipo e ne sceglierò una per te. Basta portare la tua personalità introversa e le donne, e gli uomini che s’intendono di quella materia, si lanceranno contro di te. Posso raccontare loro quella storia di-”

“Sta zitto”

“-La storia di quella volta in cui hai combattuto la creatura con la faccia brutta, non riesco a ricordare il suo nome, e poi hai salvato tutti e-”

“Ho detto stai zitto, Jaskier” La voce di Geralt risuonò nella stanza, facendo tremare il dipinto appeso al muro sopra il tavolo. Geralt non poteva sapere che i suoi scoppi d’ira non spaventavano Jaskier. Al contrario, li trovava estremamente allettanti...

Jaskier sollevò il mento in segno di sfida e guardò dritto verso il suo amico.

“O cosa?”

In tre lunghi passi, Geralt era su di lui, bloccandolo al muro, le sue mani forti e spietate sulle braccia di Jaskier. Il battito del cuore di Jaskier accelerò ad un ritmo folle.

“O io-” Geralt digrignò i denti mentre una delle sue mani si avvicinava al collo di Jaskier, le sue potenti dita che lo avvolgevano in un caldo abbraccio.

Il respiro di Jaskier si fece più corto mentre la propria libido aumentava sentendo il suo amico così vicino, la sua mano che toccava la pelle di Jaskier...

“O sarai tu la persona che prenderò” La voce di Geralt era un sussurro particolarmente rauco, una qualità che solo Geralt stesso riusciva a portare a quel livello. Jaskier poteva avvertire tutto il sangue defluire dal proprio cervello e viaggiare verso sud mentre le mani si avvolgevano attorno al massiccio avambraccio di fronte a lui. La presa di Geralt si allentò un po’, ma ciò non rientrava tra le intenzioni di Jaskier. Piuttosto il contrario. Si aggrappò all’avambraccio di Geralt per tenerlo lì. Alzò gli occhi sul volto dall’aspetto crudele di un uomo capace invece di tanta bontà.

“Nessuna osservazione intelligente e arguta questa volta? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, bardo?” Geralt sogghignò, ma i suoi occhi rimasero morbidi, privi di malizia. Jaskier conosceva il suo amico abbastanza bene da vederlo, vedere cose che nessun altro poteva. Era la maschera che usava per respingere le persone in modo da non far loro del male, o, cosa più importante, in modo da non far loro del male.

C’era solo una possibile risposta alla domanda di Geralt. Jaskier deglutì, il suo pomo di Adamo che sfiorava l'interno della presa di Geralt ancora attorno al suo collo, e riversò tutta la sua sincerità in due sole parole:

“Per favore”


End file.
